daycarepreschoolkindergarden
by southparkyaoifan
Summary: So Rome and Germania run a daycare preschool and a kindergarden. Right off the bat one of Romes ex lovers dies leaving him with another child to take care of. Lot of pairs yaoi yuri mabey even some shotcon.
1. Devistation At The Vargas house

I FEEL LIKE DOING PRESCHOOL FANFIC there is going to be yaoi... Yuri and possibly shortacon so this is Germania and Rome's Preschool/day care as well as  
elementary school it apart of the school elementary school but they ruin this part. I will need a Male dead nation to show up as a child any one can summit

Translation at the end

* * *

At Romulus (Rome) house Romulus is having dinner with Olof (Germania) and his grandson though his grandsons call him Vati since he raised them. Lovino is scowling since the 3-potato bastards are over. Feliciano talking happily with Ludwig (Germany is Holy Rome) and Gilbert is being messy and feeding Gilbird. The doorbell rings and Romulus says, "Who could be here at this hour." He and Olof stand up and head to the door. Romulus opens the door and there a man in a black suit and clean cut brown hair stand there. Romulus asks," How may I help you sir?" The man says, "I am looking for Romulus Vargas it is regarding a Amulese Sorin." Romulus says, "I am Romulus." Olof say with a stern tone, "Which agencie are you from?" Man responds, "I am with Child Services, according to paper work Mr. Vargas is now the legal guardian of a Krona Vargas." Romulus eyes widen and asks, "What happen to Amulese and why is my baby Krona with Child Services?" Man says, "Miss Sorin was found dead this morning I am here to bring Krona Vargas here." Romulus raises his voice, "Bring my daugther in here NOW!" Feli and Ludwig get down form there seat and come over. Feli ask, "Nonno what's going on?" Ludwig asks after words, "Yeah Vati what's going on why did Mr. Vargas yelled."

Romulus is fuming he is pissed off he never trust anyone but Olof, Amulese, Hellas (Ancient Greece), Aegyptus (Ancient Egypt), Anastasiya (mother Russia), Janicah (Native Canada best term for her), Onawa (Native America male) and himself with his daugther. The man from Child services come up holding bring two suitcases with him. Krona follows the man dragging two other suitcases. It is raining outside so the royal blue haired girl gets soaked. Olof and Romulus rush up to the girl, Olof takes the suitcases and Romulus picks her up. Lovino and Gilbert run over to the door to see the commotion going on. As soon as Romulus walks through the doors Lovino and Feli shouts, "Grande sorella you're here, but it's not your weekend yet." Krona sniffs out, "Yoishie keaa." Gilbert and Ludwig pip up, "Was?" Romulus says rubbing her head "Remember Krona only you and your mom speak that." Feli burst out crying since Krona been teaching Feli and Lovino it. Ludwig panics "What's wrong Feli don't cry?" Lovino mumbles out "Her mother is dead ... that what she said." Romulus stares at the two children "You two know what she said." Lovino responds "Sorella been teaching us since when she upset and angry she can't form English words." Ludwig and Gilbert wonder aloud "You two have a sister." Olof chuckles a little at them and says "Krona not there sister she is Romulus daugther one night stand almost 6 years ago." Romulus says, "Hey, they don't even know what sex is. Ludwig, Lovino and Feli ask, "What's sex?" Gilbert laughs "Kesesesese I already know, Franny told me." The Man in the suit interrupts "I have paper work that need to be filed out." Romulus hands krona over to Olof and says, "Get her dried up and change her clothing her room the last one on the left up stairs."

Olof takes the girl head up stairs while Romulus fills out the paper work. Krona hugs on to Olof and began to cry in to his shoulder." Olof says rubbing her back "Your brave little one not crying in front of Feli and Lovino." Olof grabs a towel from the linen and drapes it over her head. Krona sniffs out "Ye cani tem." Olof rubs the girl head, "Krona English please." Krona looks up at him, "Ich liebe dich. " Olof jaw drops a little and ask, "When did you learn german little one?" Krona says a litle happy, "Mutti lehrte mich einige sprachen und wir anfingen Türkisch." Olof smiles, "Lassen Sie uns Ihnen gekleidet." Krona pipes out, "Ja." Krona begans to dry her self off so she can get changed in to one of the nice dresses. Olof open the door to the room he kind of expect pink but it ws more of a raoinbow of colors he says, "So what kind of dress did your Vatti get you." Krona jumps out of the very tall german arm landing with ease like she a gyminest. She run to the dress and pulls out a red dress that she need help puting on that gose with her red marking on the face. Olof kneels on the ground pulling her out of the soaked tank top and skirt. Krona dry off more and ask, "Can you turn away so i can change my underwear?" Olof blush slightly and look away he coudnt belive the marking on her face are acutly all over her body. Olof ask, "Krona what are those red and pink markigns on you." Krona laughs a litle, "They are my brith marks mom and the doctor were bewilder they think i have a rare skin condition." Krona slips in to the dress and annoces, "Vater i need help to tie up my dress." Olof never got over the fact she called him vater, he knew krona was a very smart child she picked up on his and Romulus relationship. Olof begans botten up and tieing everythign together. He asks "Are you gonna come to Vati and Vater daycare/ preschool/ kindergarten?" Krona nodes ehr head and says, "I like that i want to spend more time with you vater. I like you alot you keep vati in his place." Olof smiles and pats her head, "You are very persetpive little one." Krona gigles out, " I also like that you call me little one. You knwo how to cheer me up." Ludwig knocks on the door, Olof says, "Come in." Krona blinks and gigles at Ludwig as he enters the room.

Olof ask "What is it Ludwig?" Ludwig mubble "Feli stoped crying his asking for his schwester." Krona smiles and says "Luddy i am not there schwester i am there tante." Ludwig stare at the girl and then blushes at the nick name. Olof picks up both of them and says, "She knows germam. What else do you know krona?" Krona thinkgs for a momnet then says, "English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Itlaian of corse, German, Greek and i just started to learn Turkish. But me and mom we are differnt what we speak is Atlantian it just somethign that came natueral to me and Mutti." Ludwig jaw drops at the list that the girl knows, "How old are you?" Krona holds up 5 fingers," I turned 5 last month i had my birthday party here mother let me."

Olof comes down stairs and ther a peaking sound agaist a window. Ludwig ask"What is that noise?" Krona shouts, " Sonai is here open the window she need to get in side."Olof walks over to the window where is the nosie coming form setting down the two children. He opens the window and somehting flys right in to Krona. Romulus comes ouver to them, "What's going on over here. OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE KRONA." Romulus bear hugs his daugther. Krona shouts "Dont crush her she only a baby." Romulus losen his grip and what was in her arm flew out and lands on Olof shoulder. What perches there is what looks like a bird the size of his for arm but the head is not seen since the wings are covering the head. Olof says quite, "What i this little one." He giveing her a stern look. Krona smiles, "That would be Sonai she my pet and she only a baby. The bird or so they think is a feathers are brown and white and overly fluffy. Gilbird flys over and lands ontop of the other creatuer and tweet happily. Gilbert says,"Wait Gilbird likes that thing whats is it any way?" Krona says,"She is a Snawel."

Romulus says,"What is that?" He is still holding Krona. Krona whistes a 4 note tone and the head come out it a long neck with a snake head. She says,"She does not have venom glans so she is safe." Olof looks at the brid snake creatuer that has the yellow caniery on its head. Sonai does not attack Gilbird she seem to like the bird on its head. Krona smiles "She likes him alot. Her speices can mate with any bird speices that how they keep there population diverse." Romulus snikers and looks at Gilbert "Look like your bird is a little casoniva." Gilbert pales "My dear god why did i let Franics tell me that stuff." Olof glares at Romulus, and Romulus pouts at Olof. Olof says "I sugest we have a sleep over so the kids cav go to sleep how do you guys like that." Lovino groans and the other 4 kids and Romulus cheer. The children run of to get ready for bed and Romulus and Olod head to Romulus bedroom for a fun night.

* * *

No smut yet for you guys XD to early for that

Translastion

(italian)  
Grande sorella - big sister

(Atlantian made up)  
Yoishie keaa - mother dead

Ye cani tem- i love you

(german) losely translated  
Was- what

Ich liebe dich- i love you

Mutti lehrte mich einige sprachen und wir anfingen Türkisch- Mom taught me and she start to teach me Turkish

Lassen Sie uns Ihnen gekleidet - Let me help you get dress

Ja - yes

schwester- sister

tante- aunt


	2. Morning routin

I am writing the Human names of the Asian like

* * *

Chapter 2

Uniform girls: summer like one: dark blue button up vest white shirt, black skirt to the knees  
Winter one: black skirt to mid-calf, dark blue long shelve button up coat, white shirt underneath  
Uniform boy: summer: white shirt, black shorts  
winter one: dark blue Long shelve button up coat, white shirt underneath, black pants

* * *

Canada and America house.

Alfred runs past the two adult naked. Mathew is chasseing Alfred trying to get him dressed. There parents sit and watch the two brothers. Janicah Williams speaks up first "Why dose Al do this every morning?" Janicah has a pale complexion like Mathew. Her light brown hair that went to her hips and a cowlick that stands straight up. Janicah Williams is a descendent of the Inuit from Quebec, Canada, she actually has the blue eye that are just somewhat dimmer then Alfred eyes. Her husband sits next to her they may be married but she keeps her maiden name. She is married to Onawa Jones who is a descendent of the Cherokee of Alabama, USA. Onawa was much darker skin tone, which caused Alfred to have a tan completion. Onawa also had long black hair but more like in many small braids, he has a stubborn curl, and his eyes were purple like Matthew but a bit lighter. Onawa shouts "ALFRED IF YOU DON'T GET DRESSED WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WONT BE ALOUD TO PLAY WITH ARTHUR." Alfred cries out "NO I don't want you to stop me from playing with Arthur."

Janicah sighs sadly there son insist on calling the Russian commies. Onawa shouts "THEN YOU BETTER LET MATTHEW DRESS YOU." Alfred gives in and Matthew dresses him, picks up his litter brother, and whispers out "There, your love going to be waiting to play with you, eh." Alfred turns dark red wondering how his big brother knew his secret. Matthew chuckles, "One you talk in your sleep and I saw you kiss Arthur cheek yesterday, eh." Matthew brings Alfred to the kitchen table and they have their toast and scrambled eggs.

* * *

Asian house XP so yeah Thailand and Vietnam are basically the parents here they are all cousins Thailand and Vietnam are very distance cousins so they relationship okay

The house that hosts a large number of Asian cousins is. In the house there are two adults are engaged they are Kasem Chao (Thailand) and Lien Chung (Vietnam). The teenagers of the household are Yi Jung Chao (Singapore), Sanusi Wang (Malaysia), Kim Samnang (Cambodia), Kirana Kusnapaharani (Indonesia), Maria Clara de la Cruz (Philippines), Myat Myo (Myanmar), Couto Wang (Macau), and Huan Honda (Mongolia). The children who all go to the Romulus school are Kiku Honda (Japan), Yao Wang (China), Li Xiao Wang (Hong Kong), Im Yong Soo (South Korea), Hyung Soo (North Korea), MeiMei Wang (Taiwan), Saengchan Xayavong (Laos), Ferdana Horta (Timor Leste), Adilah Samnige (Brunei), and Yuto (Osaka). The house seem like there are too many people but they all have their own bedrooms and six bathrooms and 3 ½ bathrooms. The Cousins are related to a Yin Wang she had many children with different men since she had to make a living threw position. One of her dissents moved to America and built this house with his family. Both Lien works at Romulus Day Care/Preschool/Kindergarten as there cook; Kasem is a high up businessman in a big company, all the teenager work part time as well so they can stay together. They also have all there inheritances since their parents died while they were young.

Li Xiao shouts, "Im Yong Soo GET OUT OF MY ROOM." Im Yong Soo dash out and down stairs. However, before he could get to the bottom firecrackers go off in his school uniform but do not ruin it. Lien shouts "Li Xiao STOP SETING FIRE WORKS OFF IN IM YONG SOO." Li Xiao says sarcastically with no expression "Yes Mother." Li Xiao and Yao parents died when they were 6 months old and 21 months old. Those two were the first of the children to join Lien. Lien shouts louder "KIDS DOWN STAIRS NOW WE ARE LEAVING FOR SCHOOL." All of the children and teen run down stairs, the teen run out the door after checking with lien for their packed lunches. Lien says, "In the van kids we get to find out where the field trip next month is today." The children board the van quietly but as soon as they start drive, hell breaks loose and the fighting begins. Lien sighs to herself not sure, how she puts up with screaming kids.

* * *

Nordic house

A thin woman blond woman with purple eyes and a pale complexion lives in the house along with a Male with even paler skin and platinum blonde hair that is almost white and has blue eyes. The man is her second husband. In the house lives 5 children, two of them being the woman child and only one of the two are the man son. Lukas and Emil are quietly eating there breakfast. Mathias and Berwald are breaking out in to a fistfight and Tino is crying for Berwald to stop while holding hanatamago. The woman named Grete asks, "Why did we adopt the three of them again?" The Icelandic man named Frey says, "The exact same reason why you chose the man that you did to be Norge father." The man noticed what Mathias calls Lukas. Grete smiles "Yeah your right I always loved that annoy obnoxious and egotistical guy … Mathias kind of reminds me of him. I think he was mostly Norwegian like me but with a bit of Dane in him." Lukas was drinking water at the time and doses a spit take he could not believe what his mother just said. Mathias takes a direct hit to the jaw and shouts after words "See Norge I will make you fall for me. Lukas groans, "Please don't Mathias and stop with the nick name already." Emil says "Big brother just accept Mathias loves you. Lukas shouts for once "NEVER!"

* * *

Ancient Egypt and Greece house yes they live together they are single moms even if there is a chance they are Romulus kids.

An 11-year-old Turk is making breakfast for the residents that took him in off the street. A soft-spoken Egyptian comes down first. The 5-year-old Gupta rubs his eyes and yawns, "What smells so good?" Sadiq smirks and leans down to his level and whisper in the boy's ear, "Yarimca with strawberry jam filling, plum jam filling, fig jam filling, and finally a peach jam filling." Gupta shivers under Sadiq, no one knows but Gupta had a crush on Sadiq since the moment he came home with his mother. Gupta was sure the Turk did not know but it seems since day one the Turk would tease the Egyptian. Gupta loved every moment of it to though. Heracles walks down with a cat hanging form his head eyes closed.  
Gupta jumps back with a quite squeak. Hellas and Aegyptus come down dead tired. Hellas shouts "WHY THE FUCK DID EH CALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" The Turk asked, "Who called Miss Hellas?" Hellas mutters, "Romulus called said something about Krona." Aegyptus and Hellas shouts "WAIT KRONA!"

Sadiq ask, "Who is Krona?" Both Gupta and Heracles say at the same time "Krona is Romulus only living daugther. He doesn't trust to many people with her." Turk has an anime sweat drop and says, "Still don't understand?" Gupta says "We mean Krona like a sister to both of us and a daugther to our mothers a 3rd daugther to the russian family that lives 4 blacks down, as well as a daugther to the man that krona father is with." The Turk asks, "Am I ever going to meet this Krona?" Aegyptus says, "Oh Sadiq you have to come with us today since you got suspend for breaking out in to a fight again at school." Sadiq blush and looks away. Gupta looks at Sadiq and ask, "What was it this time?" Sadiq says, "They were bullying a kid because he was gay. And Miss Aegyptus and Hellas knows how I feel about that subject." Hellas thinks then says "You seem to keep getting in to fight whenever some on attacking someone who is homosexual. Now everyone eat up we have to get going... Thanks Sadiq for cooking."  
The five of them ate in silence before heading out.

* * *

Down the street sits Russia house next door the Baltic brothers and next to them lives a polish family.

Anastasiya ushers the children out side. Yekaterina or as she know in America Katyusha walks over to the bus stop were Edward (Estonia) stands. Edwards says "How are you today Katyusha." They are both 14 Katyusha smiles at Edwards "god just miss that Mattie doesn't go to school with us anymore." Edward nods "Yeah he did skip like 3 grads while we only skipped one." Katyusha says "I wonder why he working at the daycare play instead of going to college." Edward says, "He loves kids that why and eh is going to school he sent an email saying eh taking online course too become a teacher, though he could easily be an award winning scientist." Both of them nod.

Feliks tackle hugs Toris; Feliks is wearing the girl uniform again. Toris groans, "Feliks please stop tackling me every morning. Natalya ignores them trying to get Ivan's attention. Raivis (he only like 2) is shivering under Ivan glare. Toris tugs on his adoptive brother away from Ivan. Anastasiya smiles at the children her smiles not creepy like Ivan's. Anastasiya smiles and puts all of the kids in to their car seats.

* * *

At the daycare Student a filling in the cafeteria since it, the largest room there.

Krona has been walking with Romulus and Olof hiding from every one using the two old man legs as her shield. Krona hated the current uniform was most defiantly not made for her stature The skirt was just long enough so when she would bend over she would not show her panties so half way down her thighs. The vest was tight and small on her it went to just below her belly at least the dress shirt fit correctly. Her uniform looks like it is more of a high school uniform on the tall 5 year old. Olof did her hair so the back of her hair was in a braid. She taller than the children while their tallest, who is not Ivan or Berwald, is 3'3" she closes to 4'1"same height as Ivan and Berwald was an inch shorter.  
A red head teacher who hair in unruly curly notices the air has a different presents. Arthur look up at his mother and says "You notice It to mother." Mrs. Kirkland nods and says, "A strong magical present is now in the school." Her name really is Britannia Kirkland. She can trace all her roots back to the time of Britannia. The red head of a teacher had a child about a year ago the boy is cling to her leg.  
Germania and Romulus stand in front of the student there is a mini stage in the cafeteria and mic. Romulus take a hold of the mic and slightly shouts "Good morning students I bet your all excited to find out where we are going next month for the field trip." The students cheer. Romulus smiles and says, "Well as you may know we travel to lots of place, parents need to sign thing we need chaperones and all. So we are going to…" Olof takes the mic. From Romulus and says, "To the island that is said to have once been connect to Atlantis."  
Krona suddenly smiles she loves everything Atlantis. Romulus pouts slightly and mumbles, "Are you going to tell them or I?" Olof rolls his eyes and says, "We also have a new student joining us today." Come on now there no need to hide little one." Krona mumbles in to his leg which she is hugging on to alright Vather." Krona lets go and comes out of hiding. The school uniform show off the markings on her skin she so desperately tried to hide. Britannia eyes widen at the sight of the pink and red marking on the girl.  
Romulus takes the might back from Olof. He says "This is krona every one," he pick up Krona in one arm. He continues "And she has come back to live with her father isn't that right krona." Krona nods and hugs Romulus then say. "Yeah I did come back papa." Olof rolls his eyes at this, she really is his daugther but knowing that they is something sinister insider her as well. The children stare at the new girl who didn't know her. Feli says, "Vee~ I didn't know Sorella had those markings on her arms and legs. She always wore silver bracelets there." Krona curls up tightly in her father arm at this young age she is afraid of her markings. Britannia mutters "There a legend about a red and pink marked girl." Arthur looks up at his mother and says, "Mother look there something next to them." Britannia looks at them wide eye at the sight. A woman stands near the Romulus and Krona she is humming something to Krona. Krona visibly relaxes when she hear the song. Arthur asks, "What is she mother?" Britannia answers "Magic she left over magic .. Left over magic inside the girl. When someone like us dies normally the magic rejoins it cycle but her it became a part of her." Arthur stare at the girl in wonder instantly wanting to be her friend hoping they be in the same class.  
The students file out and head to their classrooms. Olof asked Matthew to stay behind to take Krona to class. Matthew walks up to the three of them. Krona get out of Romulus arm and jumps in to Germania clinging to him. She says, "Who am I staying with Vather?" The Canadian was surprised that the girl knew what the two man had though they been only together a year. Olof pats the girl head and says "You be going with Mr. Williams he volunteers here." Krona sniffs, "will I know anyone in the class? Matthew speaks up "Gilbert is in the class Krona." The Canadian offer her a soft smile. Krona think then says, "He will do even if I hate his guts." Olof blinks and says, "Why do you hate Gilbert?"

Krona looks up and says, "Mutti brought me to the pet store a year back and you and Gilbert was there. Mutti was gonna get Sonia a birdy friend. I wanted Gilbird to be Sonia friend, Gilbert and I argued and you bought Gilbird before Mutti could." Olof blinks at that story before chucking they hate biased on a bird. He then says, "You might want to be nice to him or Sonia and Gilbird won't be able to see each other now will they." Matthew was surprised eh never seen the man even smiles yet here this girl was making the man laugh. Krona nodes to Olof and Olof say, "You have to go With Mister Williams now." Krona looks at Matthew and asks, "Will you carry me I want to hide ?" Matthew nods and whispers out, "Sure I have an uncanny ability to become invisible." The girl easily jumps from Olof and she twist in the air and lands on his back." Romulus laughs out, "She is like a monkey." Matthew was slightly startled.

Matthew carry her to the classroom it actually his father class. When they walk in to the door Krona search the room, she find the albino Prussian. What she doesn't know is Ivan and Romano are in the class but currently not visible. Mr., Jones notices the new child on Matthew back. Matthew asks, "Would you like to meet my Father Krona eh the teacher." Krona nods in to his back, Krona may be out going with people she knows but she just as shy as Matthew is around new people. Matthew walks over to his father and whisper out "This is Krona Vargas she seem shy, but she made Olof Laugh." Onawa looks at his son in disbelieve. Krona look up at the dark color man and giggles "Your skin like mine … and I make Vather laugh all the time." Onawa blinks at the girl and ask, "Who is Vather and you know German?" Krona smiles and nodes then says, "I know 8 languages and I was learning a 9th before she died."

Matthew looks at the girl she extremely smart "Mind telling us what you speak Krona." Krona repeats, " English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian of course, German, Greek and I just started to learn Turkish." Mr. Jones says "That only 7 languages hun." Krona smirks and says "Ye migi kisko nomi." Both of them look confused at the girl. Krona says, "You wouldn't understand I could speak that since birth mother called it Atlantian." They both just shrug, then Onawa says "Goo join the other kids in a few minutes we have you introduce yourself." Krona gets down from Matthew back, rushes over to Gilbert, clings to his arm slightly hiding behind him, and says "Ich hasse dich immer noch." Gilbert blinks at the German words then notices its Krona "Same here now why you cling to me?" Krona blush and says "I am shy around new people and cling to people I know. I Like Mr. Williams he was nice." Gilbert twitches and says, "His name is Matthew."

Arthur walks up to the two confused to why she is with Gilbert. Gilbert notices and says "Hey and Fairy what you doing over here." Arthur twitches and says, "I like to make friend with the young lady behind you." The Prussian says, "Yeah right likes she makes friends with someone crazy saying he can see fairies." Krona jumps and says "You see them really you see them to. Prussia groans "Great another crazy." Arthur was taken back she saw them. Krona drags him to a quite corner and looks at him "You see them to?" Arthur nods and says, "Yes my whole family dose." Krona smiles finally having someone to talk to. Arthur smiles at her and they both lock up to the black to blue hair woman smiling at them. Arthur asks, "Who is she?" krona smiles and says, "She is mother I found myself calling her Mutti after learning German." Arthur asks, "How does she exist like that?" Krona giggles and says, "Atlantieans possess the magic of all there ancestors." They spend their whole time talking about fairies and stuff like that.  
Krona stands in front of the children. She breaths in and out and decides to impresses them. She says "Hallo ich Bin Krona Vargas lo sono el nuevo estudiante. わたしは愛しています la magie et και embrones." The student stare they never heard so many languages at once. Matthew smiles at Krona and says, "Why don't you repeat that in English/" Krona nodes and repeat but in English "Hello I am Krona Vargas I am the new student. I love magic and fighting. My Vather, Vati and Mutti taught me how to defend myself." Krona slips back in to speaking parcel German." Onawa says "any question for miss Vargas?' Francis raises his hand and ask "Why are you zaying Vather Vati and Mutti, izn't that German?" Krona nods and says, "Vather is German I am at my most comfortable around Vather so I tend to speak with a bit of a German accent. And No I am not related by blood to Vather he just Vati boyfriend." Gilbert raises his hand says, "The awesome nest wants to know where the awesome Gilbird is?" Krona laughs and smirks, "Gilbird is with Sonia outside on the jungle gym. He in her wings since its kind of cold out." The Prussian groans at that. Antonio asks "Who Sonia?" Krona sys "Sonia is my pet she is pretty much a bird but she a baby."

* * *

German Krona says is I hate you


End file.
